


Heartland VII: “It’s A Great BIG Pumpkin, Bruce Wayne!”

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Heartland [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Country Fair, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Het, Het and Slash, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Series, Slash, Smallville - Freeform, World's Finest, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kents and Waynes attend Smallville’s Harvest Fair on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartland VII: “It’s A Great BIG Pumpkin, Bruce Wayne!”

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 27, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 9, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 654  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Fourth Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/660732.html) for [Saavikam77](saavikam77.livejournal.com). Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Pumpkin. Also written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/642093.html). Prompts: Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns, Apples, Orange, Red, Yellow, Smallville. Also written for ’s [2010 DCU_Free_For_All Autumn Challenge](%E2%80%9D). Prompts: T 16; P 34: Fall/Autumn. Special Prompt #3: Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns.  
> The entire series can be found here.

The crowd shifted restlessly, eager for the appearance of their hero. Children chattered excitedly about the costumes they were going to wear tonight for Halloween.

The smell of fried dough wafted over from the food booths, mingled with that of sausages and French fries. One boy munched on a corn dog, watching as the Mayor of Smallville intoned, “Don’t worry, he’ll be here any minute now!”

“I’m sure,” Bruce smirked as Martha slapped his arm with a grin of her own.

Dick bounced on his toes, craning his neck to see if he could spot the expected guest. Jonathan chatted with Ben Cobble, one of his neighbors.

The area in front of the crowd was piled high with the fruit of the harvest: gourds and squash and pumpkins of all shapes and sizes. The colors were delights to the eye: orange, green, red, yellow, and blue. There were some giant gourds and pumpkins, and huge pale blue Hubbard squash. There were bushel baskets of different varieties of apples, big and shiny and mouth-watering.

The Harvest Fair was in full swing with food, games, and rides, children running around and adults strolling to sample the wares. Most of them were waiting at the edge of the grounds for the main event.

Bruce’s cellphone rang. He flipped it open.

“Alfred! How’s England?” He smiled. “Good, good. Yes, all is fine here. We’re just waiting for the Big Red S to show up at the fair. Yes, he’s right here.” Bruce handed the phone to Dick, who immediately began chattering.

“England?” asked Aggie Miller. She brushed a strand of lank brown hair back. A think woman, she seemed to be all angles instead of curves.

“Yes, my butler’s visiting family.”

“Your _butler?”_

“Yes.”

Aggie shook her head, muttering about the idle rich. The Kents tried to hold back their laughter.

“Look! Up in the sky!” yelled little Betsy Potter.

Everyone looked up, gasping in delight.

Superman descended from the brilliant blue autumn sky, carrying the biggest pumpkin people had ever seen.

“Wow!” Betsy’s eyes were huge. “That’s _enormous!”_

Superman set the thousand-pound pumpkin down gently. A grizzled old farmer, Ed Whittaker, walked up to shake hands with the superhero.

“Thanks for bringin’ my pumpkin over, Superman.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Whittaker.”

The mayor vigorously pumped his super-guest’s hand. 

“Thank you for having me, Mayor Craven. Now, I believe there’s a livestock contest you want me to judge?”

Bruce marveled at the ease in which his lover handled unctuous politicians or the adoring crowd in general. He seemed he epitome of confidence, unlike the oft-shy man he knew so well.

Bruce was never completely comfortable in the public eye, despite a lifetime of being followed by paparazzi.

_Maybe it’s the tights and cape._

Cameras and cellphones clicked as pictures were taken of the Kryptonian as he walked the midway, smiling and greeting the good citizens of Smallville.

“He’s a natural,” grinned Dick.

“Reading my mind again?” grumbled Bruce.

Dick laughed. “Maybe.”

There was oohing and aahing and general good feeling as Superman worked his magic.

When the judging was over, Superman smiled and bid everyone goodbye, soaring off into the sky.

A few minutes later, Clark came up to the Kents and Waynes, adjusting his glasses.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“You missed Superman, Clark,” said Aggie.

“Darn.”

Bruce smiled as he slipped his arm around Clark’s waist. Aggie frowned and turned away.

Smiling, Bruce kissed Clark on the nose. Glad you could make it.”

“Me, too.”

They followed Martha, Jonathan and Dick through the fair, eventually drifting behind one of the booths and out of sight.

“You’ve got quite a big pumpkin there, farmboy.”

”I do, don’t I?” Clark smiled as he rubbed up against Bruce, who gritted his teeth.

“Quit that!”

“Wait’ll I get you home,” Clark whispered in his lover’s ear. 

“Yeah, I’m in the mood for some…pumpkin pie,” Bruce whispered.

Smiling, Clark and Bruce rejoined the family.”


End file.
